Du sang !
by Nelja
Summary: Le Docteur fait un cauchemar où le Maître essaie de le transformer en vampire. Ou alors, c'est le Maître qui rêve. Peut-être que si les Time Lords dorment si rarement, c'est parce que c'est bien trop compliqué pour être reposant.


_Humour sur le troisième Docteur et Delgado!Master. Ecrit sur un mème d'Halloween sur les thèmes "Cauchemars" et "Créatures de la nuit"._

* * *

"Docteur ! Donne-moi ton sang !"

Un éclair déchira le ciel noir, illuminant un bref instant, par la fenêtre haute, une crypte et une rangée de caveaux. De l'un d'entre eux s'éleva lentement la forme du Maître, les bras croisés autour de la poitrine, comme s'il échappait à la pesanteur. Il portait ses vêtements noirs habituels, mais des canines pointues ornaient maintenant son sourire.

Le Docteur leva le menton, répondit d'une voix décidée. "Je m'en sers en ce moment."

Le Maître, qui était maintenant entièrement debout, lui adressa un sourire. "Ne me dis pas qu'avec cette cape, tu n'as pas déjà pensé au vampirisme. Je suis prêt à partager."

"Et ne plus pouvoir sortir à la lumière du soleil, merci !"

"La lumière de 98% des étoiles est tout à fait viable pour les vampires. Tu te laisses encore influencer par ton attachement à cette petite planète."

"En plus, devoir boire du sang ! Une fois, en France, j'ai mangé du boudin avec Victor Hugo. Depuis, je pense au moins une fois par an à devenir végétarien."

"C'est meilleur quand c'est frais." répondit le Maître. Mais déjà, il avait le ton qu'il prenait quand le coeur n'y était plus, car il était affligé de devoir argumenter avec des nigauds. Le Docteur s'en serait senti offensé s'il n'en avait pas eu l'habitude. "Mais je vois que, comme souvent, l'élégance ne te convainc pas, et il faudra en recourir à d'autres méthodes."

Il siffla, et une nuée de chauve-souris apparut dans le ciel, se précipita vers le Docteur. En quelques instants seulement, il se retrouva ligoté sur un autel à la gloire du Maître. Toutes les versions de lui posaient de façon solennelle. L'une d'entre elles brandissait un atome d'hydrogène géant.

Le Maître lèva son couteau, s'apprêtant à le lui enfoncer dans le coeur. Un autre éclair illumina le ciel. Le Docteur soupira.

"Ce que je me demande toujours, c'est pourquoi mon inconscient m'envoie des cauchemars comme ça."

Le Maître s'interrompit en plein geste, le front contrarié. "Ne cherche pas de moyens de minimiser ce qui se passe, Docteur ! Ce n'est pas un cauchemar ! Tu as vraiment perdu devant mes pouvoirs vampiriques, et tu as intérêt à le reconnaître !"

"Vraiment ? Explique-moi pourquoi les chauve-souris, quand elles m'ont attaqué, se sont mises à générer soudainement des toiles d'araignées."

"Elles ne font pas ça sur terre ? Cela ne pourrait pas juste être des super-pouvoirs de vampires ? Ou peut-être que ce sont des aliens..."

"Tu n'as aucune idée des créatures qui n'existent pas sur cette 'petite planète'. Aussi, certaines d'entre elles avaient des épées d'escrime !"

Le Maître fronça le sourcil. "Il n'est pas possible que je rêve. J'ai déjà dormi le mois dernier !"

"C'est bien pour cela que cela doit être mon rêve."

"Docteur, je sais que tu es extrêmement buté, mais je sais aussi que j'existe. Et puis, honnêtement, les chauve-souris, les vampires, est-ce ton subconscient ou mon subconscient ?"

"Tu marques un point. Sauf que, je suis toujours une créature libre et pensante, et je vais le prouver en me réveillant maintenant."

Rien ne se passa, et le Docteur eut un froncement de sourcil très contrarié, visant manifestement le Maître, la crypte entière, et les épées d'escrime que les chauve-souris s'empressèrent de cacher derrière leurs ailes.

Le Maître se mit à jubiler. "Tu vois, Docteur ! C'est moi qui ai raison ! Même si, bien sûr, je préfèrerais t'avoir à ma merci dans la réalité... D'ailleurs, il est temps que je me réveille et que j'y retourne. Je me suis bien amusé."

Rien ne se passa, ici non plus.

"Penses-tu la même chose que moi ?" demanda le Docteur.

"Que c'est tellement tordu et insatisfaisant que cela doit être finalement ton rêve ?"

"Non ! Que si nous partageons le même rêve, cela doit signifier quelque chose..."

"Je sais ce que tu aimes à imaginer, mais nous ne nous sommes pas endormis l'un à côté de l'autre."

"Ce serait te faire injure ; cela sous-entendrait que tu ne comptes pas me poignarder pendant la nuit. Non, je pensais à un parasite des rêves ! Qui tâcherait de nous maintenit prisonnier tous les deux !"

"Vraiment ? Mais nous ne sommes que deux à partager le rêve ! Pour nous échapper, il nous suffirait de décider de nous réveiller en même temps... Oh..."

"Tu vois bien le problème, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est quelque peu plaisant de savoir que notre incapacité à nous mettre d'accord est réputée dans toutes les galaxies..."

"J'espère bien qu'elle est usurpée ! Nous allons nous réveiller tout de suite, avant que la créature ait capturé plus de personnes dans le rêve, et que cela devienne plus difficile !"

"Docteur, sois raisonnable. Si c'est un rêve, nous pouvons bien au moins commencer le rituel. Ne serait-ce pas plus dramatique si nous nous réveillions pile au moment où ton sang est en train de couler ? Peut-être même quand tu as déjà rejoint les créatures de la nuit ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vrai..."

"Maître..."

"Tu n'es pas joueur, je tiens à le mentionner. Au moins, que personne ne sache jamais que je me suis rendu à tes arguments ! Et laisse-moi faire ce que je voudrai du parasite..."

Le Docteur examina une fois de plus le décor, et soupira. "Au point où il en est, ce sera abréger ses souffrances."

Le Maître resta digne, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.


End file.
